


Oh Danny Boy

by Labyrinth_Runner



Category: Doctor Sleep (2019)
Genre: F/M, Just my collection from tumblr, a true smorgasbord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Runner/pseuds/Labyrinth_Runner
Summary: My collection of one shots for Dan Torrance x Reader from tumblr. Does not include my Sinful Sunday ones. Those are in Doctor Sex.  If there's a bold line, that was the prompt.
Relationships: Dan "Danny" Torrance/You
Kudos: 6





	1. Lost in Thought

“Come on, Danny,” you giggled, pulling his hand.

“It’s hard to go fast when you’ve put me in a blindfold,” he said unamused.

You rolled your eyes, taking his other hand and walking backwards to guide him.

He smirked when he felt your hands on his back, gently placing him in the perfect position.

“Close your eyes,” you instructed.

“I already have the blindfold on,” he replied.

“I know, but I’m gonna take it off. Close your eyes.”

“But, baby-”

“ _Daniel Torrance, I swear to God if you ruin this surprise by opening your eyes a moment too soon-_ ”

“Alright, alright. My eyes are closed.”

Satisfied, you took the blindfold down from his face. A blush settled on your cheeks at how handsome he was.

“Stop staring,” he teased.

You tipped up to kiss him softly. “I’ll stare if I want to stare.”

He smiled against your lips as you pulled away.

“May I open my eyes, now?” he asked softly.

“Go ahead,” you grinned, excited to see his reaction.

It wasn’t what you had hoped for.

He blinked, taking in where you had taken him. He got that faraway look in his eyes, a look that you knew too well, but still didn’t know what it meant. Your brow furrowed as you reached up to cup his cheek.

“Hey… come back to me,” you murmured as you kissed his scruffy face.

“A corn maze,” he finally stated.

“I thought it might be fun to get lost together. You’ve been so stressed lately that I thought this might be a fun way to take your mind off of things,” you murmured. “It was a bad idea, wasn’t it?”

He looked down at your disappointed face and sighed. You hadn’t known. How could you have? It wasn’t like he talked about the time he spent at the Overlook. It wasn’t like he had told you about his father chasing him in a hedge maze as a child. Danny pulled you close and kissed your forehead. 

“I love you,” he murmured, and he meant it. You knew he meant it.

“Are you upset?” you asked softly.

“Upset that my girlfriend cares about me so much?” he asked with an amused smile, but his eyes still were far away. “I could never be upset at that, sweetheart.”

You blushed, turning away to head towards the entrance of the maze.

 **“Are you blushing, or just cold?** ” he teased. “Because, if you’re cold, I’d like to remind you that I did tell you that you should wear a scarf.”

“I’m not cold!” you shot back, playfully shoving him.

“Oh, so you’re just blushing. _How cute,_ ” he teased, wrapping his arm around you to bring you into his side as you started walking through it. It was quiet for midday. 

“Danny, you’re making me regret bringing you,” you replied.

“No, I’m not. You love me.”

“Yes, I do,” you sighed. 

“Why the sigh?” he asked softly.

“You’re hiding something. I know it. You had that look in your eyes when you saw the maze.”

“It’s nothing for you to worry about,” he reassured you, squeezing your arm.

“Will you ever tell me?”

“Tell you what, baby?” he asked in confusion.

“Where you go when you get like that,” you replied, looking up at him.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. “It’s a long story.”

“We’re in a maze,” you pointed out.

“So?” 

“We’ve got time.”

You’d always known that there was something special about him. He always managed to find the things you’d lost before you even knew you’d lost them. He knew when you were lying, and he always knew the right thing to say when you needed him. In that corn maze on that October afternoon, you wish that you had that same gift. But, you didn’t. All you could do was listen as he told you a tale that sounded far-fetched, but with his conviction, you knew it was true. You felt it in your bones the way you felt the cold autumn chill pass through your sweater, sending a chill down your spine. There were things you could never explain, hell, there were things _he_ could never explain, but the way his eyes sought yours, willing you to believe -even though the truth was something you couldn’t touch with your fingertips, but rather a feeling that sparked your heart- was enough. You trusted him with your life, and you knew he’d never lie to you. 

“So when I brought you to the maze…” you trailed off as you sat on a bale of hay in the parking lot, sipping a cup of hot cider.

“I went back to the Overlook,” he sighed.

“To the hedges,” you said gently.

He looked down at his cup.

“Danny, I’m so sorry,” you said, placing your hand on his jean covered thigh.

“You didn’t know,” he replied, placing his hand on top of yours. “You couldn’t have. I didn’t tell you.”

“Why didn’t you?” you asked.

“I was afraid,” he admitted.

“Afraid of what?”

“Afraid of losing the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” he replied, squeezing your hand. He took it up to his lips and kissed it. “When you’ve made as many mistakes as I have, you begin to wonder if you’ve lost the privilege of a happy ending. You make everything about helping others, because it distracts from the fact that you have nothing going on for you. But, then you came along, and you were so damn persistent.”

You chuckled, “Yeah, I guess I was.”

“I’ve passed up a lot of opportunities because I didn’t think I deserved them. When you wouldn’t let go, I figured I’d do everything to make sure you never wanted to,” he murmured.

“Did you think I would be afraid of you?” you asked, out of curiosity.

“Or that you’d think I was a freak,” he admitted with a small smile.

“Danny, they call you _Doctor Sleep_. I always knew you weren’t normal,” you teased.

He blushed, “Yeah, I guess you’re right about that.”

“Oh, Daniel Torrance, I must ask: **Are you blushing, or cold**?” you teased with a raised eyebrow.

“Cold. _So terribly cold_ ,” he said, giving you an exaggerated shiver.

“Well, I think I have the perfect way to warm you up,” you said with a mischievous glint in your eye.

“Oh?” he asked, serious as his eyes drifted down to your lips. “How so?”

“Seat warmers. They’re the best thing they’ve put in a car since the radio,” you grinned.

He chuckled at that. “You tease.”

“You love me.”

“I do. I really do.”


	2. Coat of Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Are you going to share this coat with me all night?

It had been a while since you had taken the Rivington out on a ride with Dan. You knew he liked to sneak off here whenever he could, and you usually let him go alone, figuring that this would be a good time for him to have space. After all, you had your shop. He had the Rivington.

Today, however, he had asked you to come along. Something about the foliage this time a year made the ride more beautiful than normal, and he wanted to share it with you. 

Autumn in New England was always hit or miss. Sometimes it was cold, and sometimes it was like the second summoning of summer. When you had left that morning, the sun in the sky was warm and inviting, making you lean towards it being the latter kind of day. You set out with just a long sleeve shirt on when you went to work, but you were already cold later on when you went to meet him at the train.

“You’re going to be cold,” Dan chuckled as you came into view.

“The sun says otherwise,” you winked, trying to overcome the chill through your own mental will power. _Just think warm thoughts._

“Well, don’t say I didn’t tell you so when you’re shivering and asking for my jacket later. I don’t give my jacket out to idiots,” he teased. “Even if they’re as pretty as you.”

You rolled your eyes and slipped into the seat beside the driver’s. “Are we going or are you just going to stand there?”

Dan shook his head at you as he slipped into the spot next to you. “Sweetheart, has anyone ever told you that you could command the world if you wanted to?”

“I don’t want the world, Danny,” you said softly. “I just want you.”

Dan started up the train and pulled out of the station before wrapping an arm around your shoulders. You leaned your head against him as you took in the view.

“You were right,” you murmured. “The leaves _are_ pretty.”

He was also right about the day being cold. As soon as the train pulled into the shade, you were doing your best to repress a bout of shivers that threatened to engulf you.

“Are you alright?” he asked, glancing sideways at you. “You’ve gone stiff.”

“I’m f-fine,” you said, trying to keep your teeth from chattering.

“You’re cold, aren’t you,” he said with a slight smile. It wasn’t a question, because he already knew the answer.

“N-no,” you said, in denial.

With an exaggerated sigh, he slipped one arm out of his coat. “Here. This is your arm.”

“My arm?” you asked in confusion.

He wrapped the coat around both of you so that you could put your right arm through the sleeve. His own right arm tucked around you to pull you close into him. “Better?”

A slight blush tinted your cheeks, not from the cold. “Much.”

Part of you wondered why he even owned a coat this large, but you shelved that question, snuggling into him.

A soft stillness fell over the two of you as you traveled around the track, listening to the wind in the leaves and the engine of the train. You chewed your lip as you debated asking Dan something you’d been wanting to know for a while now. It was a question that came to mind whenever he zoned out, going far away from the moment to a place you didn’t think you’d ever see yourself.

“Did you ever think you’d end up here?” you asked finally as you saw the station up ahead. If you didn’t ask now, you didn’t think you’d ever ask.

He let out a small sigh, “Thought I’d be dead in a ditch. I never thought I’d settle down in my wildest dreams. Much less did I think I’d settle down in a place like this and find someone like you.”

“Are you happy?” you asked, tilting your face up to look at him.

He smiled down at you. “Of course, sweetheart. After running from myself for so long, it’s nice to have a reason not to hate myself.”

An amused smile flitted across your face. “What’s the reason? Being sober?”

“No,” he said, kissing your forehead. “The reason is you. If you can love me, then maybe I’m not the monster I thought I was.”

Dan took the train back into the station and the two of you got out, still attached.

 **“Are you going to share this coat with me all night?** ” he asked with an amused smirk.

“Why was it so big if you didn’t get it specifically to share with me?” you countered.

“What?” he asked with a laugh.

“You heard me! Why buy a big coat if you didn’t mean to share it?” 

“You’re ridiculous,” he laughed, “I didn’t buy it. It was given to me by Billy.”

“Excuses, excuses, Torrance,” you grinned, going to slip your arm out.

“Wait,” he sighed, getting out of the coat instead and tucking you in it.

“I thought you said you didn’t give your coat to idiots,” you said innocently.

“Yeah, well, I changed my mind,” he said. 

“What’ll you wear?” you asked, pulling the coat around you and inhaling the scent of him.

“Well, we’re heading back to my place aren’t we? I’m hoping I won’t have to wear anything there,” he said playfully. He leaned in to add, “In fact, I was hoping we could _both_ actually wear less.”

“And if I’m still cold?” you asked with a raised brow.

“I think I’ll be able to warm you right up,” he purred, looping his arm through yours and leading you back home.


End file.
